


Thank you, Yuratchka

by rascallyflowerpower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rascallyflowerpower/pseuds/rascallyflowerpower
Summary: The Grand Prix finale is almost over when Viktor Nikiforov announces he's returning to the competitive figure skating world.  Yakov Feltsman and Yuri Plisetsky both have words to say about his return and what that means for both the Russian and his Japanese protege.  With Viktor's mind assessing the response of his "protege", he decides the only way to assuage the Ice Fairy's concerns is to draw him into an embrace that says more than words ever could. (Based on the exchange between Yakov, Viktor, and Yuri P. about Viktor's return to skating and the subsequent hug exchanged between Viktor and Yuri P. during Ep.12 of the series.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Thank you, Yuratchka

**Author's Note:**

> [[Thank you guys for reading! I wrote the following as a drabble when I used to RP in the YOI fandom, and I decided it would be fun to edit it a little and make it my ao3 debut!
> 
> I was inspired by that long, emotional hug between Yuri P. and Viktor N. during the final episode of YOI. Viktor was always a bit of a mysterious character who seemed to always have a lot going on in his mind--always processing, always seeking an answer, always wondering. The tension between the Viktor on skates and the Viktor on the sidelines made me love him as a character, and I especially was touched by Yuri P.'s reaction to Viktor returning to skating, what it meant for Yuri K., and how Viktor saw that concern and decided that hugging him would be the best way to express his thoughts at the time. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!]]

“Yakov!” Viktor yelled as he ran out of the archway, hoping to stop the old coach and his skater before they made it to the rink. Otabek was still performing, and despite wanting to watch the Khazakstani skate, there was something Viktor _had_ to do…and it couldn’t wait, “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Right now? Tell me later. It’s almost Yuri’s turn!” It was the respond he’d expected to get. Yakov was never the _gentle_ type even if he would move the heavens and earth for his skaters.

Viktor knew all too well what Yakov was like. He’d been with the man since he was just barely seven. A small boy with clear blue eyes hiding behind the stocky leg of a man about to be his coach. It had been nearly twenty years since then, and Viktor had become a household name in figure skating.

Squaring his shoulders to face the older man, he couldn’t help but thin his lips and give a small grin at the mix of confusion and revulsion turning Yakov’s face a soft shade of pomegranate. 

It was right. Viktor deserved that look. When he’d left Yakov, abandoned his own competative career to coach Yuri Katsuki in Japan, he’d not only abandoned his career and country, but he’d also abandoned the man who’d practically raised him. Whether the elderly coach showed it or not, Viktor knew he’d hurt the man who’d been a father to him these many years, nurturing within him more than just talent.

**_Don’t go. Stay here! If you walk away now, you can never come back_. **

Yakov’s last words played in his mind as he stepped closer to the trio of Russians. At the time, Viktor hadn’t _wanted_ to come back. Skating had never given him a life of his own. It had never given him love. Not in the way he’d always imagined it. Despite Yakov’s care and devotion, nurturing Viktor’s talent meant other things–more human things–fell by the wayside.

Now, casting his gaze down so his bangs whispered over his eyes, Viktor knew the real truth behind those words.

Taking a deep inhale, he said what the whole world had been waiting with baited breath to hear.

“What?! You’re coming back?!”

**_Don’t go. Stay here! If you walk away now, you can never come back_.**

“Yeah.” His mind was made. What Yakov didn’t understand–what no one seemed to understand–was that Viktor’s decisions were calculated. He knew what he was going to find when he left for Japan, and now that he was returning, he knew what he was going to find back home too. 

“For now, I’ll time my return for the Russian Nationals…”

“Hey! Does that mean the Katsudon is retiring?” Yura’s outburst surprised Viktor, but only slightly. Viktor’d had more to say to Yakov, but turning to face the concerned look the youth was giving him sent his mind spinning.

Yura was clutching onto Viktor’s arm, an expression so desperate that it made Viktor’s heart nearly leap from his chest. Yura had always been a clever boy…always been sweet despite his more disagreeable disposition.

For a moment Viktor allowed himself to indulge thoughts of Yura being brought to the skating pavilion. Much as Viktor had years earlier, Yura had been ushered behind Yakov’s leg and introduced to the other skaters, though instead of shy or scared, the young blond had shown fierce and determined eyes alongside a playfully stuck out tongue.

Yura had never looked up to Viktor. The older Russian believed that. Yura wanted to beat Viktor, to uproot Viktor’s legacy and topple the dynasty started by the Ice Prince. Now that they would be competing in the same division, excitement flit through Viktor’s veins like liquid fire. This Little Kitten wanted to be his undoing, and it thrilled him.

Still, if Viktor was not his idol, then who was? The pale, thin fingers grasping his jacket. The annoyed look hiding the real concern and desperation in Yura’s tone. Both were more than Viktor needed to answer that question.

Yuri. From the very start, Yuri had given more to the skating world than he believed. Clearly Yuri was the object of this Kitten’s concern, not Viktor. It was Yuri, not Viktor, whose skating thrilled the young man so much that he’d be at a loss were the Japanese skater to retire. 

That fact made the thin smile on Viktor’s lips grow softer…warmer.

“That’s his decision. He said he’d decide after the Grand Prix final was over.” Viktor added, his words a challenge to the Russian Fairy who could change more than a Men’s Grand Prix history with his next skate.

**_If you’re ever in trouble, just hug him, and he’ll help_.**

Viktor’s words to Yuri worked for Yuri while he was back in Japan taking care of Makkachin…would they work on Yura?

Reaching forward, not allowing the young male to say a word more about Yuri or Viktor or skating, Viktor wrapped his arms tightly around the young skater. Needing to communicate his thoughts, his feelings.

Viktor had never been good at saying exactly what he meant. His mind was always busy contemplating, turning over the world he saw with his eyes and experienced with his heart. Four twenty years he experienced very little of love and life. There were glimpses, small puddles of each that he’d lapped up without caution, but nothing so large as the ocean he’d found in Yuri Katsuki. Through his arms, his heart beating whole and firm against the smaller chest, he made his plea. Not a plea for himself or even for Yura but a plea for Yuri. For a little Piggy who’d given a young Kitten the nudge to become a threat to even Viktor.

**_Don’t go! Stay here! If you walk away now, you can never come back!_ **

_You were right, Yakov._ Viktor grinned at his thought as he nuzzled into Yura’s neck, the familiar scent of fabric and frozen ice making him long for the feel of his skates beneath the ice once again. _That Viktor can’t come back. That Viktor is gone._ _And this Viktor, the real Viktor, can only come back because of the same love that has made Yuratchka work to become so strong._

 _Do you understand?_ Closing his eyes, he kept the adolescent trapped in his firm grasp, his forehead settling submissively on the youth’s shoulder _Because of you letting me go to Yuri, giving Yuri something to work for, I found my love. I found my life. Because of you, I will see you on the ice next season, and I will show you what Viktor Nikiforov is truly capable of. And if you can, bring Yuri back. Bring him back.  
_

“Thank you, Yuratchka. Thank you for everything.”


End file.
